peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 March 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-01 ; Comments * Peel mentions Overlord X's 14 Days In May is about the BBC documentary film of the final days before the execution of Edward Earl Johnson. The track later entered in the 1988 Festive Fifty. * Peel mentions he received 93 seven inch singles, 36 twelve inch singles and 59 new LP's, whilst he was away in Russia last week. * Peel plays a track from Stiff Little Fingers and mentions the singer Jake Burns has joined BBC Radio One as a producer. * Peel mentions that the Soviet Union ain't bad as people suggested, but knows that there are problems like food shortages in the country and says he wouldn't want to live there, as he would miss the football and music in the UK. * Peel plays two tracks from the Fall's Frenz Experiment LP. * Peel mentions enjoying the sumo wrestling on television. Sessions *Poppi UK #1. Recorded: 1988-02-14 *Great Leap Forward #2. Recorded: 1988-01-26. Broadcast: 08 February 1988 Tracklisting *Big Deal: Can't You See (7" - Very Mysterious E.P.) Self-Destruct *Fall: Carry Bag Man (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Overlord X: 14 Days In May (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop 20) Street Sounds *Poppi UK: Post Modern Sex Jogger (session) *Wire: Kidney Bingos (12") Mute *Byron Lee & The Dragonaires: In Like Flint *Great Leap Forward: The Original Sin (session) *Fantasy Club: Mystery Girl (Set Me Free) (12") International House *Mega City Four: Miles Apart (7" - Miles Apart / Running In Darkness) Primitive *John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers: Mukadzi Wangu (Emeli) (LP - $5000 (Kuroora)) Mosi-Oa-Tunya *Poppi UK: Chinese Applebelt (session) *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device *Mix Master Spade And Compton Posse: Genius Is Back (12") La Posse *Williamson's Beale Street Frolic Orchestra: Scandinavian Stomp (v/a LP - Hot Town) BBC Records And Tapes *Great Leap Forward: How To Be Successful In A World Of Failure (session) *McCarthy: This Nelson Rockefeller (12") September *King Stitt & Clancy Eccles: Dance Beat (v/a LP - Keep On Coming Through The Door... Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) Trojan *Poppi UK: You're Not The Same (session) *Everything But The Girl: The Night I Heard Caruso Sing (LP - Idlewild) Blanco Y Negro *Great Leap Forward: A Peck On The Cheek A La Politique (session) *Fall: Bremen Nacht (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Dixie Cups: Gee Baby Gee (2xLP - The Red Bird Story) Charly (Peel mistakenly calls them The Butterflies) *Dub Sex: Push! (LP - Push!) Ugly Man *Poppi UK: Rambo's Girlfriend (session) *Hepburns: (In Pursuit Of A) Running Buffet (LP - The Magic Of The Hepburns) Cherry Red *Grim Death & Joz One: Too Tuff To Rip (12") Vinyl Solution *Great Leap Forward: Cursing This Audacity (session) *Franzl Lang: Schwyzer-Jodel-Ari (LP - Die Schönsten Jodler Der Welt) Philips File ;Name *020A-B9615XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:50 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9615/1) Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library